Fan:Ashley Bird
Ashley, early on, sees Digimon as nothing more than mere computer data built for fighting, wanting her partner, Indramon, to be the strongest Digimon in the world. She attempts to strengthen Indramon by battling any bio-emerging Digimon and having Indramon download their data after defeating them, but is frustrated at Indramon's lack of control over Digivolution. Eventually, she realizes that the two must be on equal partnership and friendship. Ashley claims that she plans to spend the rest of her life training Digimon, and has no career plans other than that. She is a bit bitter and extremely antisocial, but Tony Depofi and Elijah Roldan manage to bring out the best in her. She lost a tournament to Nathan May two years before the series begins, which explains why she seems to resent him when she first meets him in the Digital World. After Nathan's disappearance, Ashley wins the title "Digimon Queen". Ashley takes Leann Salisbury under her wing teaching her about Digimon cards and Digimon Taming when Leann becomes a Tamer. Even though she has begun to tolerate Tony and the others, she still is rather cold and aloof to them. While she is mostly a loner and prefers her own company, she still will talk to Babamon a lot. She used to make fun of Tony and Elijah because of their emotional attachments to their Digimon, Guilmon and Terriermon, believing that such attachments make them weak, and unsuccessfully attempts to force them into battling Babamon. She continues to do so until she herself forms a small relationship with Babamon. Soon after deciding that Digimon can be both fighters and companions, Ashley states that she doesn't feel like picking on Tony and Elijah anymore and can't remember why she was so angry. Ashley's relationship with Indramon is unusual, more as a human contemporary than either a pet (like Guilmon was) or a playful child (like Terriermon). Indramon is very protective of Ashley, preferring to follow her around as a lookout for danger than to play or eat all day as many other Tamers' Digimon do. At one point in the plot line, Ashley and Indramon estrange themselves from one another because Indramon doesn't think she needs Ashley to become stronger and Ashley doesn't think Digimon are worth the trouble they cause. Ashley's negative, independent, grouchy, dark, cynical and loner-like personality is substantially different from most of the female characters in the series. The exact reasons for this are unknown, although her father seems unusually old and is divorced from her absent mother. However, the creators of the Digimon Tamers series have noted that Ashley's mother's absence has nothing to do with Ashley's "twisted" personality. As the season goes on, Ashley seems to grow attached to Impmon. In episode 20 "Out of the Blue", Ashley tells Elijah she is worried about Impmon being alright after the previous battle against a Deva. For when he left, he was tired out and hurt from the battle when he didn't even stand a chance against the Deva. Also in the episode Janyu's Ark, Ashley and Indramon left the Ark in search of Impmon. Once she came back she was carrying Impmon in her hands just making it to the Ark before it left towards the real world. During the series, there are multiple times Ashley is shown being worried about Impmon. She also becomes more attached to Calumon. In episode 10 "The Icemon Cometh", she is shown to find him irritating by the way she coldly tells him to go away. However in the following episode "Much ado About Musyamon", although she angrily tells him to leave her room when he visits her during the night (going as far as to call him an "overgrown rat"), she is visibly touched by his attempts to cheer her up. Then later in episode 30 "The Imperfect Storm" and episode 39 "Song of Indramon", she greets him warmly and affectionately upon finding him. During the battle with Beelzemon, she tries to comfort Natasha, who is upset that Lopmon can't digivolve but fails. In episode 46 "When is a Mon Justimon?", she shows concern for Alice after losing Dobermon. She seems to have a side to her that develops as the series progresses. This side is caring, concerned about others and a good person altogether. According to the movie Runaway Locomon, Ashley's birthday is December 22, this makes her one of the six DigiDestined to have their birthdays known. The others being Selena, Beatrice, Esteban, Brendan and Aubrey. With Tony, Elijah and their partners on vacation in Okinawa, it was up to Ashley and Indramon to keep the peace in Shinjuku as Digimon continued to appear at a rapid pace. When Digimon started appearing all over the world, Omnimon appeared to transport Ashley and Indramon, along with Elijah and Gargomon, to the battle site where Tony and Growlmon were fighting the true enemy: Mephistomon. Ashley was present when the battle continued into an alternate dimension where the Tamers' Digimon combined their attacks to create the "Trinity Burst" attack to defeat Gulfmon and put a halt to the chaos in the Real World. Battle of Adventurers Ashley's family and friends were planning a party for her and she was less than enthusiastic when Tony spilled the beans to her, after suggesting they go cherry blossom watching together when they actually happened "later" as Ashley describes. The appearance of Locomon called her into action, along with Indramon, jumping onto one of Locomon's carriages with Tony. Taken over by a Parasimon which tricked her into attacking Tony and Indramon with memories of her mother, Ashley was freed when Guilmon destroyed the Parasimon controlling her. She Bio-Merged with Indramon to Indramon to help defeat the Parasimon invasion in Endicott. Following their defeat, Ashley attended her birthday party thrown by her friends, only to leave just after blowing the candles out and being asked to sing karaoke. Tony found her watching the sunset but Indramon stopped him from going to her, letting Ashley be alone with the memories of her mother. Runaway Locomon Category:Fan Humans